


The University Project

by Marshmellow (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marshmellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was happy to get away from his high school after graduation, especially the bullies, but when he finds out his school bully Tony Stark is attending the same college things get difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP! I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine alone. Expect updates once or twice a week until it's finished, unless I give reason otherwise.

A delicate wind blew through the trees and rustled the leaves as Steve Rogers approached Field Hall. He took his time, breathing it all in. Finally he was away from his high school, from the mocking laughs (even after he buffed up so he could be on the wrestling team junior year). He didn’t have to deal with that dick of a guy-

A shove came from behind and suddenly Steve was on the ground with all the things he brought from home.

“Still a pussy!” A familiar voice sounded in Steve’s ears. It wasn’t…his…but a “minion” of his for sure.

Steve scrambled to pick up his dropped belongings. The sounds of condescending laughter faded behind him. One figure didn’t move from his side, though.

Him. Tony Stark. He stood with his hands resting on his hips with an air of importance surrounding him. Steve would’ve recognized him anywhere. Of course, after senior year Steve thought he’d never have to face his bully ever again. Just Steve’s luck that he’d run into Tony freaking Stark in the front lawn of his dorm room at UMass Amherst. The reason he wanted to get out of Brooklyn.

“Stevie!” Tony smirked and kicked lightly at Steve’s side.

Sucking in a breath, Steve remembered what his mother had always told him about being nice to arrogant assholes. Steve stood up and brushed himself off. Attempting a smile, he held out his hand politely. “Hello, Tony! What brings you to UMass? I assumed you were going to MIT or Yale.”

Tony stared at Steve’s hand as if it were mutated. Sniffing snobbishly, he replied “I wanted a lower-key university.” Tony lied.

The truth was that his father forced him off to University of Massachusetts Amherst as what he called a social experiment. Meaning he wanted Tony to associate with people below his level to teach him how to live with the lower class of society (the lower class meaning anyone not exclusively high class). There were many shouting matches the past summer before finally Tony was dropped off in front of Field Hall.

“I didn’t know there was going to be your sort of people around here.”

Steve ignored that last and nodded along. “So are you living in Field Hall also? Maybe we’ll be neighbours!” Please, please, no… Steve grimaced. The look Tony gave him said that he felt the same way.

“Might want to pick up your…” Tony looked at the various items that had fallen across the area. He crinkled his nose in disgust as if the items personally offended him. “…things.”

“Oh yes, thank you!” Steve’s smile was stiff and didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. “I’ll see you around, Tony!” A small mocking wave and Tony was off. Steve heaved a sigh and began placing his things back in his boxes. Gathering his confidence, he stood and carried on his journey into Field Hall.

 

“211…211…211…aha!” Steve muttered to himself as he looked for his room. He saw his name written on a paper pentagon in black Sharpie. Below his was the name PETER in a star shape. He knew the name of his room mate, but had yet to actually meet him. He was rather excited.

It was, obviously, on the second floor of the building and therefore a tad bit inconvenient for moving in purposes, but the view wasn’t half bad. He had a beautiful view of the campus, especially in the afternoon sun. It cast shadows wonderfully across the field in front of the dorm room. Steve stopped to take it in for a moment. He decided at some point he would have to draw the view for himself.

Steve got settled into his dorm room before Peter got there. He stared at the empty bed wondering who this Peter was who would soon fill it. Would they get along? What if they didn’t? Would his new roomie accept Steve’s affinity for books? Would he share it? What about art? Was he an art major like Steve? Would-

The train of thought came to a halt as said man – boy, this kid looked twelve – clambered into the small area. Peter’s arms were full with two boxes and he was sweating like he’d just walked through Mordor (which Steve laughed inwardly at because one does not simply walk into Mordor).

“Hello, you must be my new roommate!” Steve said cheerily. At least it’s not Tony. He sighed. This lightened his mood incredibly.

“I guess so.” The boy wiped his forearm across his forehead after dropping all his boxes. He stood for a moment, catching his breath. “I’m Peter, obviously. Peter Parker.”

“Steve Rogers.”

Steve reached out for a handshake, but Peter was having none of it. “No! We’re gonna be bros now, and bros do this.” And then Peter proceeded to give Steve a very bro-like hug. “I’m honoured to be rooming with you, bro.”

It was in that moment Steve knew he didn’t want to hear the word ‘bro’ used in reference to him ever again.

“Oh, thanks, I guess…” Steve shuffled his feet. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve already settled on the right side of room.”

“That’s fine with me!” Peter began to put his sheets on his bed just as an elderly lady came bumbling into the room.

“Peter! You forgot your webcam! How else will I be able to chat with you on the computer?” She pressed the camera into Peter’s hands.

“Thanks, Aunt May.” Peter said a little uneasily. “I’ll Skype you tonight.” That was a lie. Peter loved his Aunt May, but she was a bit…over bearing at times. He’d probably webchat her sometime the following week. Phone calls would be enough. Peter doubted she’d know how to answer a Skype call yet anyway.

“What’s a Skype?”

Peter grinned and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you when I come home for break. Bye, Aunt May!”

With a final hug and kiss goodbye, Aunt May was out the door and Peter was alone with Steve.

Peter wasn’t going to lie to himself, Steve scared him at first. The whole “bro-hug”? That was just a defense mechanism. You can’t beat someone up if they hug you, Peter liked to believe. It went swimmingly, so Peter felt like he had an in with the guy.

“You don’t like…beat people up for a living, do you?” Peter asked nervously.

To Peter’s relief, Steve laughed. “No, I did wrestling in high school. They wouldn’t let me be scrawny so I had to buff up a lot.”

Peter let out a relieved sigh. “Good. But like…you could protect me if someone was trying to beat me up, right?”

“I don’t like bullies.” Steve said simply. Peter took that as a yes and was immensely glad he had a protector already.

“We’re gonna be good friends, Steve.”

 

Tony Stark had wanted to room alone. He made this very clear to his father. This was actually the reason he wasn’t rooming alone. Howard Stark made it his personal mission to make Tony’s college life as horrible as possible. It was almost like the man sought out what college Steve Rogers was enrolled in just to put the icing on the cake.

He stalked down the second floor of Field Hall until he came to a stop in front of room 212. TONY was written in annoying black marker on the shape of a star. Just above that was the name THOR written out in the same fashion. Thor? What the hell kind of name is that?

“Here starts hell.” He grumbled under his breath.

Thor had already settled in the dorm room. The first thing Tony noticed was four shampoo bottles lined up on the floor besides Thor’s bed. There was a collection of pop-tarts on the desk at the foot of his bed where the big man was laying down. He seemed to take up the whole bed.

“Next year you can come to school with me! Do not even think about tricking the principal into letting you out of senior year…just remember to wash your hair and perhaps you will even get a girlfriend!” Thor was laughing heartily on the phone. He stopped when he noticed Tony standing in the doorway.

“It seems that I now have company! I look forward to your visit…I adore you, also.” With another chuckle, the booming man hung up his age-old cell phone and sat up on his bed. “Hello! I am Thor Odinson!”

Oh boy. “Yeah, I know. I’m –“

“Tony Stark! I’ve heard much about you!” Thor stood and grabbed Tony’s hand in a firm, almost bone crushing, hand-shake. Tony winced against his will.

“Yeah, well, nice to meet you.” Tony sat on the empty bed on what he could only assume was his side of the room. “So, Loki…that your girlfriend?”

Thor laughed. I’m going to have to train myself to get used to that. How can he laugh that loud? “No! Loki is a foster child my parents brought in. One of many, but he’s my favourite…” Obviously. Tony thought.

Thor then proceeded to tell the story of how Loki has been with them since he was fourteen and Thor was fifteen. They had bonded quickly and become close friends. Thor claimed they were like brothers, but Tony knew that was a lie. Brothers don’t tell each other “I adore you”.

Tony also learned that he was from Norway (obvious from his odd name and strange way of talking) and that the Odinson family moved to the states a year ago. Loki was attending some high school in Boston and Thor wanted to go to college close to his “brother”.

“You will meet Loki next weekend when he comes to visit!” Thor smiled. This guy is too happy for his own good. Tony decided. It was then Thor noticed the lack of baggage Tony carried in with him. “Where are your belongings?”

“Coming in later. I got Jarvis setting me up while I go explore campus. I just wanted to check in first.”

Jarvis was Tony’s butler. Really, he was more like an uncle. Jarvis practically raised Tony himself and Tony liked him way more than Howard.

“Jarvis?”

“Butler.” He said simply. “Well, I gotta run. See you later, Thor.”

The Norwegian man waved a quick goodbye then went to open a new pack of strawberry pop-tarts.

 

The next time Tony saw Steve was fifteen seconds later when he exited his dorm room. The tall blonde was outside his own room helping his roommate, who according to the door signs was named Peter, move a box into the room.

“Does your Aunt May like finding reasons to see you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know she’d come back just to send me a box of Tupperware…It really shouldn’t be this heavy.”

“It’s not heavy, it’s just – “ Steve tried to shove it through the door. “Huge.”

Tony snickered as he passed. “Looks like you and me are neighbours, Steve-o.”

He turned around to see Steve turn pale before continuing his swaggering walk.

Peter turned to Steve. “Is that –“

“Tony Stark.” Steve stared after the shorter brunette.

“How do you know him?”

“He went to my high school.” Steve replied through gritted teeth. Peter seemed to get the message and backed off for now. Soon, the topic was forgotten as they continued attempting to get the huge box of Tupperware through the door.

This year was going to be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes started the following week. Steve was doing his best to avoid confrontations with Tony, but it was like the snarky Stark was seeking him out to test torture methods. Steve had taken to spending his free time in the university gym. Tony had apparently decided to keep himself in shape also which meant he would hurl insults at Steve while the blonde attempted to lift weights in peace.

Steve had Painting I at nine in the morning. He already figured out what his schedule was going to be like every day of morning classes. Wake up at five, morning run until six, shower, eat breakfast, then leave at eight thirty for class. He took as many morning classes as possible so he had the afternoon to himself. Well, ‘to himself’ meant working and doing homework and avoiding Tony.

It turned out Peter and Steve had a little more in common than originally thought. Peter was also planning on being an art major, but his focus was on photography. They also had the same Art History class, although Peter was less inclined to wake up at eight for them. He had been forced to take the morning course because it meant he had time Wednesday and Friday afternoons to intern at the local newspaper office.

The first day Steve had Painting I was the Monday after move-in day. He felt refreshed after his run and relished in the morning breeze as he walked across campus. He was dressed in a simple red button up shirt and khakis, not much different than what he’s dressed like most of his life. He looked like a poster boy college student, or at least how his grandmother would like to believe.

Steve’s morning passed by without much bother. He got back to his dorm room at about one, since after Painting I he had British Lit as part of his English minor courses. Peter was scrambling around the room as Steve walked through the door.

“Hey Steve, gotta run, almost late to Photography!” Peter yelped as he rushed out the door. Already Steve could tell this was a typical thing of the boy to do. It was actually really amusing.

“Have fun!” Steve yelled in vain after him. Sighing, Steve realised he was going to be alone in the dorms for a while. For some reason, that unsettled him greatly. He had an hour until he had to be at LimeRed Teahouse for work. He managed to land a job there last week, lucky him, and he was hoping it would be enough to get by.

What would he do until he had to leave?

Eventually, he decided to explore the campus for a while. Unfortunately, he ran into one Tony Stark before he could exit Field. In true Tony fashion, he blocked the door so Steve couldn’t exit.

“Where are you off to, big boy?” Tony snorted as he saw Steve’s outfit. “Virgins Anonymous?”

Steve didn’t comment on the senseless insult. They’re getting worse and worse. “Work.” Steve tried to weasel his way around Tony, but Tony just blocked his every move. There was really no point to it, but Steve assumed Tony was just bored and lonely.

“How noble! Making what? Minimum wage?” Tony said as if college students were expected to make more than that. Briefly, Steve considered punching the rich boy in the gut. Instead, he sighed.

“Can you please let me go?” He really was not in the mood for this. All he wanted was to go talk a nice walk around the lovely campus. Part of the reason Steve chose UMass Amherst was because he loved the feel of the place. Tony was really spoiling the experience for him. A small, evil part of Steve wanted to go back in time and strangle the asshole before he could ruin his college experience.

“Why? Are you going to cry or something if I don’t?” Tony made an ugly pouty face. Steve wanted to kindly smack it off his face.

“No, I just…” Steve was becoming frustrated. “I thought I left high school behind in Brooklyn. If you’re going to be a dick, just please try to avoid me.”

This took Tony by surprise. “Me? A dick? That’s rich, Rogers.” Tony snorted. “Who was the one who…?” His voice trailed off as he tried to think of something bad Steve has done. The truth was the damn bastard hadn’t ever hurt a fly. In fact, Tony couldn’t think of a time where Steve had been rude to even him. It sparked anger in him and he was soon shoving Steve out of the way. “Go to work, you ass.”

With a confused glance back, Steve shrugged off the odd behaviour and carried on to work.

 

  
Later that night, Tony was on the phone with his father.

“I’m doing what you asked, padre, I’m living the regular college kid life. Can’t I switch out at semester? Damn Rogers followed me here.”

A low chuckle sounded through the receiver. “Good then. You can make up for the shit you put him through in high school, huh? I knew his dad. Respectable man, he was. You don’t touch his kid again, you hear?”

A sigh from Tony’s end of the phone. “Sure, sure. But you know…I won’t be able to touch him if-“

“You’re not transferring, Tony. I promised Joseph I’d take care of his boy but I didn’t realize until just recently that you’ve been pretty much torturing the poor kid for the past four years. That’s one whole year I’ve broken that promise so—“

Typical oblivious Papa Stark. “Yeah, yeah, he’s survived so far. So can I transfer? For the sake of poor baby Steve?”

“I’ll compromise, okay?” Tony gulped; compromises with his father weren’t ever ideal. “You become friends with Steve, and I mean best friends none of this ‘acquaintance’ crap, and you can transfer at semester.”

“But you know I—“

“You’ll be friends with Steve and you’ll damn well like it or you stay at UMass until graduation.”

A pause of silence filled the phone line as Tony contemplated this. How bad could Steve really be? It would only be a little less than a year. He could play nice for that long if it meant getting out of this hellhole. “Fine. I’m holding you to this, I hope you know.”

Howard chuckled. Tony’s not going to pull through anyway. Less schooling for me to pay for, then. “Nice to think that you’ll hold up your end of the deal. I expect to talk to Steve at the end of the year. And one last thing…I didn’t send you to UMass for nothing.”

Click.

 

 

Thor held true to his word. His “brother” came in for a visit that Saturday. And, just like Tony had expected, there’d been a lot of too-long-for-brothers staring and a nice big hug when Loki first appeared. A big one. Oh god, it was the biggest “brotherly” hug he’d ever seen in his life. At one point, he was pretty sure Thor smelled Loki’s hair. It was…an interesting five minutes.

After breaking away from the elongated hug, Thor finally decided it was time for introductions. “Loki, this is my housing mate Tony.” Thor gestured to Tony, eyes not leaving Loki’s face. Tony looked back and forth between the two. Nothing could compare to the awkwardness of this meeting. “Tony, Loki.”

“Nice to meet you, Loki.” The names of these damn people… Tony held out a hand for a shake, but Loki didn’t notice it. The hand lay in the air limp before Tony awkwardly lowered it.

Finally breaking eye contact with his visitor, Thor turned to Tony. “We plan on dining this afternoon. Would you care to join us?”

“I…” Thor was looking so hopeful at the thought of eating with his new friend (was that even the right term?) that Tony didn’t want to say no. Damn everyone in this goddamn building. Damn them all to hell, damn Thor, damn Loki, damn the RA, damn the bunnies, damn Steve…wait… “Hold on a second.”

Before either Norwegian could respond, Tony suddenly made a dash to the other side of the hallway; room 211. He banged on the door. “Steve, hey, Steve, you there?”

After a few more knocks, someone finally answered the door. It was a kid that looked about ten in the face but he was too big for Tony to actually be confused with the ages. “What?”

He saw over the kid’s shoulder that Steve was reading on his bed with headphones in. “Get Steve for me. Stat.” Tony actually snapped his fingers. This made the kid laugh, which in turn made Tony uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this roommate…who according to the door was named Peter.

Figures.

Peter turned around and shook Steve. Wordlessly, he pointed to Tony. Steve immediately understood and unplugged his earphones, taking his time getting out of bed.

“What would you like, Tony?” Steve said with false cheer and a wonky smile. This didn’t fool Tony at all, but the effort was appreciated.

Tony took a breath before speaking. “Please come out to lunch with me and my roommate and his…person. I can’t handle being third wheel.” He pleaded, which honestly took Steve aback for a moment.

There was a long stretch of silence following this. Steve stared at Tony with a look of what could only be described as humored contemplation. Is he serious right now? Steve waited for a punch line. When none came, he decided to analyze the situation.

“Why?” He asked slowly.

“I already told you, I don’t want to be the third wheel to this…weird bromance-without-the-b. Please don’t make me suffer alone.”

“Why? You made sure I did every day of high school.” Steve replied icily. The words stung Tony a little more than he expected and he had to look away for a moment. Truth hurts.

“Okay, I’m sorry. But please. I’ll buy. You’re a poor college student you could use a free meal, right? Please.” Tony pleaded. However, Steve had already made the decision to go ahead with the lunch. Some might say he was absolutely crazy, but Steve was just a nice guy. Also, he had run into Thor at the gym and they’d become friends of sorts. He’d heard plenty about this Loki guy and was positive that’s who Tony was talking about.

“Fine. I’ll go. But only because I want to meet Loki.” Steve brushed past Tony and to room 212.

“How the—“ Tony shook his head. How the hell does he know who Loki is?

Steve was already in Tony’s dorm room before Tony could even think about introductions. Apparently, introductions were unnecessary anyway. When Tony walked in, Steve was already in amiable conversation with Loki and Thor.

“It’s so nice of you to come visit your…brother in college!” Steve was exclaiming, stumbling on the word brother. Tony knew the feeling.

“Yes, I do love him…being at home.” Loki replied poker faced. There was a short awkward tension that only Tony and Steve really felt since they knew what the elephant in the room was. Loki had just returned to staring blushingly at Thor and Thor was staring joyously (because Thor does everything joyously) back.

Tony grimaced. Just one year. “Okay let’s go.”

 

 

The afternoon was eventful, to say the least. Half of lunch consisted of Thor and Loki finishing each other’s sentences while Tony and Steve awkwardly pushed their food around. The second half was when things got tough.

Tony, being Tony, just had to say something to Steve to make fun of him. And Steve just had to pretend to be all nice and easy-going about it.

“How’s it been since senior year, Rogers? Get beat up in any alleyways?” The words could’ve been chosen better, but Tony was just pissed about the warm fuzzies Steve’s face was giving him.

“They tried but it seems like I’m too strong for my own good and I think I scared them away! Shame really…”

Really? Did Steve have to be so damn charming all the time? It was like high school all over again. The idiot just had to go and be fucking charming as hell and make Tony feel so—

The point is that Tony didn’t like this. He didn’t like the feeling Steve was giving him. So, in retaliation, Tony acted like a complete ass. Typical Tony Stark for you.

“Probably more scared by your screwed up face, really.” Okay, so maybe it wasn’t his absolute best insult but he was flustered, what could he do? Steve winced slightly, extremely slightly. Tony wasn’t sure why, that insult didn’t hold any weight whatsoever.

“Sorry my face is so repulsive, Tony.” It was said quietly, a touch of hurt dusted the words. Thor and Loki had paused in their conversation about…well, no one really knew what. It had something to do with pop-tarts and oil.

“Steve, I think your face is very attractive.” Loki said shyly (Tony had a feeling that Loki wasn’t as innocent as he made people assume). Thor didn’t seem to like this comment too much, but because he was Thor he didn’t say anything.

“Ha. Good one, Loki.” Tony’s ass-streak didn’t stop. This was what Thor finally reacted to, even though he was barely saying anything against Loki. Of-fucking-course.

“Do not insult Loki’s words!”

And after Thor got involved, it turned into three-against-one. The one being Tony. Needless to say, he was pretty much kicked out of the group when Steve called him a “big-headed bigot just like in high school”. This angered his ‘body-guards’ and Thor and Loki nobly defended Captain Perfect, of course. Accusations such as “How dare you make Steven’s life unenjoyable!” and threats like “I shall scalp you and feed you to the nastiest beast in existence!” were thrown around.

Tony was tired.

He walked wearily into his dorm room at one thirty with the horrible feeling that only comes when your roommate, his lover-bro, and supposed-to-be-future-best-friend hate you. In typical angst-y teenage fashion, Tony thought of all the horrible things that happened to him and considered this the end of his life. Everything sucked.

Steve left not long after Tony. Thor and Loki had done their best to comfort the poor guy, but Steve just felt awkward about the whole situation and left the two whatever the label was these days to their…date. He had decided to once again stroll about campus, contemplating how things were going here during the first two weeks of college. According to his mental tally, not so well.

But because Steve was such an optimist, he remembered that there was always another day and that Tony Stark couldn’t ruin his life forever…right?

Back in his dorm room, Tony Stark hid under his covers and screamed to the air, but everything remained still. This pissed him off more than anything. But unfortunately for Tony Stark, son of multi-millionaire (billionaire?) Howard Stark and future CEO of Stark Industries, the world did not fall to his feel just because he was having a bad day.

Fuck college.


End file.
